What's a Girl Got to Do?
by Hiruma'sgirl101
Summary: Kyo visits Alamos Town. But when Darkrai, Palkia, and Dialga meet, she gets stuck in it with Ash, Dawn, Brock, Alice, and Tonio. Based on Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Rise of Darkrai. What's a girl got to do to have some fun?


What's a Girl Got to Do?

Disclaimer: I only own Kyo in this story. The rest belongs to TV Tokyo or whatever.

Review and Enjoy!

Kyo was a basic 13 year old girl. She never had any pokemon but played with a few. She was heading to Alamos Town for a little break. Kyo was a nicely looking girl. Like Alice, boys tend to fall for her a lot but Kyo harshly turns them down. Kyo, unlike other girls, is very tomboyish.

Here's a bit about Kyo:

Black hair that reaches to her mid-back

Chocolate brown eyes

Lightly tanned skin

Wears mostly a black tube top with a small jacket over it, black pants or shorts or short shorts, black heeled boots or white running shoes

Has a small key tied with a small silver chain as a necklace, wears a few charm bracelets

Is short tempered, hates perverts, jerks, show offs, annoying people, and other things

Can be nice when she wants to

Says the most: "Even darkness has a bit of light in it"

Anyways, Kyo was walking through the streets of Alamos Town when she bumped into Ash, Dawn, Brock, Alice, and Pikachu.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Kyo apologized but Ash shook his head.

"No it's alright, I'm Ash from Pallet Town and this is Pikachu!" Ahs greeted and his Pikachu waved. Kyo smiled a bit and waved back at Pikachu. Suddenly a pink girlish girl popped up in front of Kyo.

"I'm Dawn and this is my Piplup!" Dawn greeted and a blue penguin pokemon chirped and waved. To Kyo, Dawn was a bit too cheerful for her own good. Then out of nowhere a taller guy ran up to Kyo and grabbed her hands and kneeled down as if he was trying to propose to her.

"And I'm Brock and you just took my heart away!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes but only got shot on the butt or back by one of his pokemon. Kyo raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I'm Alice and welcome to Alamos Town!" the blond haired woman greeted and Kyo nodded.

"Well I'm Kyo; it's a pleasure to meet you all." Kyo nodded and smiled a bit.

"Kyo do you have a pokemon?" Ash asked but Kyo shook her head.

"No but I do like to play with them. They're really friendly." Kyo stated with a tiny smile. "I never want to catch one, I'm not like the type of use the pokemon for battles or contests." She said with a small nod. But Ash nodded to tell Kyo that he understood.

Suddenly Baron Alberto run towards Alice and tried to charm her to go out with her. He also had 3 people following him. One was a girl, another was a boy, and the last one looked a bit funny since he was so short.

"Oh, a new comer in Alamos Town?" Baron Alberto asked while looking over to Kyo. Kyo scowled, she didn't like this guy one bit after when he said that.

"Alberto leave me and her alone." Alice warned and shoved Baron Alberto's hand off of her shoulder. Of course he didn't look quite happy once Alice did that.

"Well newbie, I'm _**the**_ Baron Alberto here and…." But Baron Alberto didn't finish because Kyo punched him on the cheek. Everyone was silent and the three news reporters gasped.

"I don't care who you are but I don't give any shit on what you say….." Kyo growled but only received a glare from Baron Alberto. So he just got up and walked away. And so did the three reporters.

"Wow that was so cool Kyo!" Dawn gushed over but Kyo didn't say anything.

"It was nothing really…. just can't stand show offs or annoying people…." Kyo stated with a small shrug.

Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared and it was a ghostly type of thing. Alice gasped and everyone looked over to her.

"Darkrai……." Alice gasped out and the pokemon looked over at her.

"Go away!!" Darkrai yelled and fired a black shadow like ball and it ended up hitting Ash. Ash fainted and Darkrai vanished. Everyone quickly brought Ash to the pokemon center but he wouldn't wake up.

After Pikachu hit him with thunderbolt, Ash immediately woke up and was breathing heavily. Not because of what Pikachu did but the nightmare.

"What was that pokemon?" Ash asked while wiping some sweat off his face. Kyo shook her head as in saying that she didn't know but Alice started to explain.

"That pokemon was Darkrai, a pokemon known to give nightmares……my grandmother met Darkrai before….." Alice explained. But she sounded sad.

Kyo went outside to go away from all the suspense. Soon she ended up coming face to face with Darkrai.

"You're…..that pokemon Alice was talking about…" Kyo stated while looking at Darkrai. Somehow…..she didn't feel scared at all. Darkrai wasn't scary looking. To Kyo he looked just normal. But seemed like not much people believe that.

"Why aren't you afraid of me human?" Darkrai asked but Kyo shook her head.

"There is nothing to be afraid of and don't even try with the nightmares because I have the all the time……." Kyo stated in a whisper but Darkrai heard it.

Darkrai was surprised how Kyo wasn't afraid of him and how she has nightmares all the time. In every sleep and dream there was a nightmare for her? Kyo somehow amused Darkrai but he just went vanished, leaving Kyo alone once again.


End file.
